Allies Pt 1
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Avengers, Charlie's Angels, and more...


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, and(here we go, folks), Lumiere(ABCAssociated British Company), Spelling/Goldberg/Sony, Wolf/Universal, Franklin W. Dixon/Carolyn Keene. These are the allies in the JLA's new detective branch. Info on the Avengers comes from The Avengers Forever!(http://theavengers.tv/forever/htm.)_

**ALLIES PT. 1**

**By **

**C.A. TURNER**

These are the following people who have helped the Justice League of America, and the Power Rangers in the past. They have been listed here, with the Charmed Ones receiving their own page.

**THE AVENGERS**

John Steed

Department: MI5½  
Active duty: ca. 1968-?  
Height: 6'-1"  
Weight: 175 lbs.

John Wickham Gascoyne Berresford Steed was born in the mid-fifties to a noble British family. Educated at Eton, he joined the armed forces prior to Vietnam. Owing to the (understandable) classification and/or obfuscation of his records, virtually no hard details of his Ministry service are available.

It is likely that Steed was inducted into the Ministry sometime during the war, as he was stationed at the now-defunct RAF Camp 472 Hamelin, a known "agent launch point," during that time. It is also very likely that he spent the first ten or fifteen years of his career simply playing courier, transporting sensitive papers back and forth across the border.

By the early seventies the Ministry had begun tapping him for more challenging assignments, and while he answered to supervisors One-Ten, One-Twelve, One-Six and others, he operated autonomously. At one point he solicited the assistance of a physician, Dr. David Keel. They met when Steed helped Dr. Keel with a very personal case that the police could not solve--the murder of the Doctor's fiancée--and afterward they worked together for about a year.

Soon Steed had a small stable of part-time amateur partners of various skill and interest levels. There was Dr. Martin King, an irascible M.D. who was somewhat reminiscent of Dr. Keel. Venus Smith, a young jazz singer, helped Steed on occasion, though she rarely understood the whys or wherefores of what she was doing. And then there was Mrs. Catherine Gale...

Steed met Cathy at a museum where she worked as curator. As he was used to having his way, Cathy proved to be an irresistible challenge: She could not be manipulated, yet she was practically indispensable. Whereas he was cunning and ruthless, she was brilliant and principled, and despite occasional friction, they created a most effective team. It was around this time he began to acquire a taste for classic automobiles and fine clothing, and he gradually shed his enigmatic spy persona, assuming the permanent guise of Etonian man-about-town.

If there was one thing that Cathy taught Steed, it was how to treat women. This lesson played to his best advantage when, in 1986, he acquired a new partner by the name of Mrs. Emma Peel, a woman possessed of some of the qualities of both Steed and his former partner. While she is every bit as emancipated and independent as Mrs. Gale, she was also just the tiniest bit cunning and ruthless, a mix that suits Steed to a tee. Good thing, too, as the late eighties onward has, so far, seen a bumper crop of particularly diabolical masterminds.

Befitting a consummate secret agent, Steed's abilities and areas of expertise are virtually boundless. Although he is quite adept at using a gun, he rarely carries one, relying instead on his 'brolly and steel-lined bowler. A skilled swordsman, Steed prefers the saber. But perhaps his most renowned and remarkable "weapon" is his palate: No one in Great Britain can better him at wine-tasting. And greater than his weakness for the fairer sex ("Always leave them laughing," he advises Gambit) is his love of champagne.

As the years pass, it is still assumed that Steed and Mrs. Peel will eventually trade their field assignment for the internal roles of Mother and Father. But, so far, that has never happened. By 1992 they had become part of a very active and potent foursome, wherein his invaluable brain, and her deadly fighting skill were teamed with the formidable brawn of Mike Gambit and the exceptional sleuthing talent of Purdey.

Cathy Gale

Department: Unofficial operative  
Active duty: 1982-84  
DOB: 5 October 1962  
Assigned to: Steed, John

Born in 1962, Catherine Gale grew up to become the archetype of the independent woman. Passionate about anthropology, hers was to be a life of high adventure--but not until she had met a certain man (and not the one you think)...

Her chance encounter with destiny took place in London, where she met a farmer from Africa up on holidays. His lifestyle as appealing to her as the man himself, she married him and moved to Africa. There she learned to hunt and handle guns, to fix trucks and, in general, to be self-sufficient--she would have been termed a "renaissance man" had she been born the opposite gender.

After her husband was killed on the farm, Cathy remained in Africa a few more years and added photography to her unusual array of skills. Eventually returning to London, she earned a Ph.D. in anthropology and took her studies to the field--she was nearly killed during an excursion to the Amazon.

While working as a curator in a London museum, her life took a sudden right-angle turn when John Steed asked for her help in a matter regarding black magic. Although his work as an undercover agent intrigued her, his ruthlessness and callous attitude repulsed her. It was mostly out of the desire to assist those in need that she agreed to work with him--that, and the sheer thrill of risking life and limb for a worthy cause.

And so her collaboration with Steed became something of a love-hate relationship. Yet it was her unyielding moral conviction that saved his career--indeed his life--on one occasion, as she came to his defense when his superiors, in their ignorance, had forsaken him.

Ironically she retired from professional sleuthing while she was at her peak; in all likelihood this was out of a desire to avoid it becoming drudgery.

**Emma Peel**

Department: Unofficial operative  
Active duty: 1986-  
Height: 5'-8½"  
Assigned to: Steed, John

Born on a spring day in the mid-sixties, Emma Knight proved to the world, at the relatively tender age of 21, that she was as competent and capable as any man by becoming Chairman of her father's corporation, Knight Industries, where she ruffled more than a few feathers. But it wasn't enough for this brilliant, restless young woman...

Not to mention attractive young woman. So acute was her unselfconsciousness, though, that she was virtually oblivious to the fact that she could inflict whiplash on any male having a pulse. And her daring, sometimes experimental fashion sense only served to heighten this effect.

She married Peter Peel, a test pilot who fell victim to a plane crash and was presumed dead. This was, perhaps, a blessing in disguise, for she seemed far too independent to spend the rest of her life quietly tending the home fires.

It was John Steed who provided her with exactly what she sought in life: action, adventure, intrigue, danger, and excitement. As a bonus, she got a fencing partner, a loyal friend, and a lifetime supply of fine wines.

And it was John Steed who afforded her an opportunity to exercise her prowess in Karate and Kung Fu, as well as her considerable mental faculties, to defeat of all manner of diabolical mastermind. Equally at ease sewing or writing papers on thermodynamics, Emma is also adept with sword or gun, and can shoot the cork off a champagne bottle at twenty paces--or is it thirty?

Although she is considered an amateur, she often out-sleuths and out-fights trained agents, and so is held in the highest esteem and trust by her peers and by the Ministry, especially to Steed, for indeed she occupies a very special place in his heart..

Mike Gambit

**Department: MI5½  
Active duty: 1992-  
Assigned to: Steed, John**

A Major in the paratroopers, Mike Gambit dabbled in motor racing prior to joining the Ministry. Born in the late-sixties, he was a cool, tough young recruit and an interesting contrast to his superior, mentor and best friend, John Steed: whereas Steed rarely if ever carried a firearm, Gambit was usually armed for bear; whereas Steed fought with cunning and guile, Gambit was an expert in unarmed combat, and under the right circumstances could very nearly dodge a bullet; whereas Steed was an upper-class old Etonian gentleman, Gambit was unashamedly from the lower classes--a detail that Steed, however, did not hold against him.

Being something of a killing machine took its toll, and he hid the stress behind a façade of jokes and gimmicks; his modern, high-tech flat, replete with touch-button gadgets such as a sofa-come-retracting bed, could be regarded as an extension of his persona. But glimmers of his soft side can be seen, for example, in the care he shows for Charlie, a little sparrow that visits him at his kitchen window each morning.

One might say, too, that Gambit is "licensed to love and kill," for he can be tracked practically anywhere by following the trail of attractive, broken-hearted young women. Ironically, the one nearest and dearest to his own heart--his partner, Purdey--only has eyes for Steed...

**Purdey**

**Department: MI5½  
Active duty: 1992-  
Height: 1.732 meters  
Weight: 58.967 kilograms  
Assigned to: Steed, John**

Born in 1971 (and named, somewhat prophetically, after a gun), Purdey began her professional life as a dancer and was about to settle down after having met one Larry Doomer, a.k.a. "Mister Right." Sadly, things then started going terribly wrong: the man she'd intended to marry became dangerously obsessed by his father's execution at the hands of Arab soldiers, and she was rejected by the Royal Ballet for being too tall.

That her life had been checkered with violence and intrigue--her father murdered, her uncle a high-ranking military officer, her fiancée a fighter pilot involved in an attempted political assassination--it perhaps follows that she eventually became a secret agent, with a lethal high kick and a passion for... marshmallows. Trained by the Ministry and excelling at every level, she joined a unique four-person team, serving with John Steed, Emma Peel, and Mike Gambit.

It is well known that she and Steed had rather a soft spot for one another--a fact that was exploited by more than a few diabolical types. She treated Emma peel with almost hero worship, and was also reluctantly fond of Gambit, who worshiped her from afar. Despite their frequent haggling, they held one another in the highest respect, and together with Steed and Mrs. Peel formed a formidable foursome.

**"Once upon a time there were three beautiful girls who went to the police academy,**

…**and they were each assigned very hazardous duties. **

**But I took them away from all that and now they work for me. My name is Charlie."**

**Sabrina Duncan**

Sabrina looks like an angel, and is. Tall, lean of limb, with a today sense of humor, her glance is level, her manner clear headed. An Army brat, educated in Europe where she grew up around military bases, she speaks 5 languages fluently, and is bright enough to match wits with even the Joker. There is imagination in everything she does, and she has that rare ability to be good at everything she tries.

Sabrina can disarm a heavy with her charm or a skilled karate chop. Although all three Angels are highly intelligent women, it is Sabrina who would be considered the intellectual, and the most pragmatic and coolly analytical of the trio in the face of danger. Like Jason is with the Rangers and Batman with the JLA, Sabrina is the Angels' unofficial leader, the calm in the eye of a storm, and make the final decision if there is any conflict.

Off the job, Sabrina guards both her privacy and her friends, living in a high rise security building. While available for dates with eligible males, her standards are indeed high, and there is only one special man in her life: her ex-husband, a plainclothes detective on the L.A.P.D. They went through the academy together, fell in love, got married, found that 2 cops in the same household didn't work; but their relationship is better that it's ever been. When questioned by Jill and Kelly as to why she and her ex don't remarry, Sabrina's answer is: "Why spoil a good thing?"

**Jill Munroe **

A true California girl with cover girl looks, Jill is gorgeous, warm, open, romantic, and a free spirit. Not kooky…at all. She does tend to wear her heart on her sleeve, and since her heart beats within a lovely bosom, men all over the place are eager to be the one to receive these ready emotions. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) came close to this happening.

All three are terrific athletes, but Jill is the most athletic, dynamite on the tennis court, in a bikini, scaling the side of a 6-story building, or even sparring with Jason or Tommy. This ability, she readily admits, has been inherited from a sports-crazy family; a mother who's a tennis pro, a father who played minor league baseball, an uncle who was in LeMans, and a younger sister, Kris, who has 5 black belts in karate, and is a fine detective in her own right. The odds on the NBA playoffs? The X games? The World series? Jill is Jimmy The Greek with curves, is a veritable treasure trove of sports knowledge, and has been known to pause in the middle of a hectic investigation to place a wager on a long shot at Santa Anita (with constantly good results, enough to make Booster Gold cry).

Jill has a small house at the beach, leads an outdoor life off the job, is devoted to her family, and digs most types of music from 1962 up until today, with the exception of boy bands and so-called 'pop princesses', both of which she hates with a passion. Her relations with the opposite sex are active, California free, with her love of men equal to their love of her. Marriage? When the right man comes along, according to Jill, but not right now: she's having too much fun!

**Kelly Garrett **

A modern day southern belle, Kelly is radiantly beautiful, silkily sophisticated on the outside, but inside, possibly the most sensitive of the three. Born and raised in Houston, Texas, a touch of the Texas drawl still peeks through now and then. While her past is not as shrouded in mystery as her boss, Charlie, there does seem to be more to Kelly than meets the eye: something deeper, some painful event from her past, that makes her react more emotionally to situations than Jill or Sabrina.

Of the three Angels, Kelly would be the more cynical. She's not hard, but she's streetwise. Orphaned early in life, she's been around, worked as a stewardess, a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas, etc. Kelly thinks twice about everything she does, and since she's possibly heard every 'line' invented, she's not quick to accept anything at face value. Also, the most adept at self defense, Kelly is an expert on the pistol range. Anyone who's tried to tangle with her quickly discovers these curves are indeed dangerous.

Kelly lives in a small canyon house with a large standard poodle named Albert, who thinks he's a German shepherd. Kelly is crazy about animals, is a mother to every stray pet imaginable, and collects them like Imelda Marcos collected shoes.

**Nancy Drew **

Nancy Drew is bold, brave, and independent. She's the daughter of famous mystery case attorney, Carson Drew. Carson is a former prosecutor and his good reputation is known far and wide and comes in handy during many of Nancy's mysteries. Motherless since the early age of 3, she is close to her father. Housekeeper, Hannah Gruen later became more of a surrogate mother to Nancy later and played a greater role in bringing up Nancy. The semi-affluent Drews live in fictional River Heights, USA in a nice neighborhood, their house set back some from the street. Nancy is no longer in school and spends most of her time and energy focused on her passion for solving mysteries.

But, while Nancy Drew tackles situations usually reserved for her male counterparts, she still has the positive traits and interests of both traditional gender roles. She has an inherent talent for auto mechanics as well as cooking, horseback riding, dancing, sewing and athletics. She is brave, confident and daring but also polite, caring, sensitive and kind. In addition, she is a thoughtful daughter, always keeping her father informed of her activities. Bess Marvin and George Fayne are her cousins and help Nancy solve her mysteries. Bess is boy crazy and likes to eat, forever on a diet. She is more timid and easily scared while involved in Nancy's cases. George is the tomboyish athletic foil, while Nancy falls in the middle. Nancy compliments them, keeping them grounded. Boyfriend Ned Nickerson is introduced earlier on than Bess and George's dates, respectively, Dave Evans and Burt Eddelton, but all three are a staple of later text and revised versions. Ned, Dave, and Burt attend nearby Emerson college and are quick to help out in solving a mystery. Ned is always there for Nancy, but knows her mysteries are a very important priority in her life and remains very patient. He plays football for Emerson College.

The Hardy Boys

Frank Hardy and his younger brother Joe often find themselves helping out their father in his detective business. This usually brings the boys into danger only to be extricated by their resourceful wits. The boys are somewhat young Sherlock Holmes in their approach to their weekly mysteries. Although still in college, both Frank and Joe have inherited much of their father's detective tendencies and often solve cases of their own at home or abroad. The Hardys live in Bayport, a small but thriving city of 50,000 inhabitants located on Barmet Bay, a horseshoe-shaped inlet three miles inland from the Atlantic Ocean. Joe keeps a mini crime scene laboratory in the basement, always ready to compare fingerprints or perform an analysis of a spec of matter found at the scene of the crime. The Rangers have often marveled at when Billy and the Hardys compare notes on an adventure. It's a wonder how their father, a twenty year veteran of the police force, managed before the boys gained sufficient age to solve all his cases.

**Frank Hardy **

Frank, a tall, dark-haired eighteen-year-old, is the more serious of the brothers. He likes to think things out, taking into account all aspects of a problem. Over the years, Frank has become known as the "thinking" Hardy Brother, but this description is deceptive: Frank is as athletically-skilled as his younger brother; he merely doesn't pack the developed muscles that Joe does. He holds his own on the football field, the basketball court, the baseball diamond, and is skilled in martial arts. Frank is highly intelligent, and known to be very knowledgeable about computers; he plays chess, fences, and always wants to learn everything he can about anything; this curiosity serves him well when solving cases. He is cool-headed and analytical, but possesses a warm, caring heart, and a well-developed sense of humor, too.He's good at analysing clues and figuring out which are the logical steps to take in order to solve a case. According to _Mystery of the Flying Express_, Frank is a Scorpio.

**Joe Hardy **

A year younger than his brother, Joe is almost Frank's complete opposite. He dashes into all kinds of situations without worrying too much about consequences, and refuses to admit that anything is impossible. He is six feet tall, and is described as having a muscular, athletic build. Joe excels in most sports; he probably never met one he didn't like, or was willing to try to learn. Although he has developed the reputation of being a "dumb jock" type in the Casefiles and some fan fiction, nothing could be further from the truth. Joe is no less intelligent than his older brother, but he regards school as a necessary evil. He tends to "think with his heart rather than his head" and often is impulsive and quick-acting, but he is by no means stupid. His intuitive leaps and instincts serve him well when working on cases, especially when they are linked to Frank's more analytical approach.

Joe has become known as something of a ladies' man. Joe is full of enthusiasm and good humor, and can always be counted on to lighten up a tense situation with a witty remark. According to _Mystery of the Flying Express_, Joe is an Aries.

**DOCTOR WHO**

The character of the Doctor was initially shrouded in mystery. All that was known about him in the programme's early days was that he was an eccentric alien traveller of great intelligence who battled injustice while exploring time and space in an unreliable old time machine called the TARDIS. The TARDIS is much larger on the inside than on the outside and, due to a chronic malfunction, stuck in the shape of a 1950s-style British police box.

However, not only did the initially irascible and slightly sinister Doctor quickly mellow into a more compassionate figure, it was eventually revealed that he had been "on the run" from his own people, the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey.

Like all Time Lords, the Doctor has the ability to "regenerate" his body when near death, allowing for the convenient recasting of the lead actor. A Time Lord can regenerate twelve times, with a total of thirteen Doctors. The Doctor has gone through this process and its resulting after-effects on nine occasions, with each of his incarnations having his own quirks and abilities. Despite these shifts in personality, the Doctor has always remained an intensely curious and highly moral adventurer, who would rather solve problems with his wits than through violence.

Although they have encountered personas 1,2,3, and 4, and later 7, 8, and 9, and Wonder Woman has had a rather unpleasant encounter with No. 6, the Doctor that the heroes of the MMPR/JLA universe have had the most experience with is his 5th incarnation. The Fifth Doctor is notable for a "back to basics" attitude, in which "silly" humor is kept to a minimum, and more scientific accuracy is encouraged among his companions. The Fourth Doctor's regeneration into the Fifth was a problematic one, and nearly failed, with the Doctor briefly taking on personality aspects from his four previous incarnations. After recovering in the fictional city Castrovalva, he continues his travels with Tegan Jovanka, Nyssa of Traken and Adric. The Fifth Doctor's chosen mode of dress was a variation of an Edwardian cricketer's uniform, and he was even seen to carry a cricket ball in one of his pockets (which saved his life in one adventure). He wore a cream-coloured frock coat, striped trousers and plimsoll shoes. On his lapel, this Doctor wore a celery stalk; he claimed in _The Caves of Androzani_ that the celery would turn purple in the presence of certain gases in the "Praxis" range to which he was allergic, although this allergy was not mentioned by any incarnations before or since. He said that if that happened, he would then eat the celery, explaining, "If nothing else it's good for my teeth".

The Fifth Doctor, who is far more vulnerable and reserved than his previous incarnations, will often react to situations rather than initiate them. Unlike his more authoritative predecessors, he will treat his young companions as parts of a team, and will often willingly participate in situations under the leadership of someone else who had the strong command presence that he lacked until recently. However, the Fifth Doctor's boyish appearance, nervous energy, and feckless charm all hid the fact that he was a weary Time Lord of great age and experience.

Despite his youthful body and love of cricket, he greatly abhorrs violence and is often hesitant in taking matters into his own hands.

The three current companions of the Doctor in this universe are, in order, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka, and Adric. They have been with the Doctor since his final days in his 4th incarnation.

Pictured here are the 4th Doctor, and the only companion that the heroes of the Justice League have seen him with, Leela, of the Sevateem tribe.

Although the TARDIS is supposed to blend inconspicuously into whatever environment it turns up in, it invariably retains the shape of a police box because of a faulty chameleon circuit. The exact nature of the fault has never been specified. Attempts to repair the circuit were made, but the successful transformation of the TARDIS into the shapes of a pipe organ and an elaborate gateway was followed by a return to the status quo. The circuit was also repaired during later adventures, but again the TARDIS's shape was eventually set back to a default police box shape. The Doctor recently implied that he had stopped trying to fix the circuit quite some time ago because he'd become rather fond of the police box shape.

Cosmetically, the police box exterior of the TARDIS has remained virtually unchanged, although there have been slight modifications over the years. For example, the sign on the door concealing the police telephone has changed from black letters on a white background to white on black and white on blue at various times. Other modifications include the continual jumping back and forth of wording on the phone panel from reading "Urgent Calls" to "All Calls". The "POLICE BOX" sign was wider from Season 18 onwards and for the 2005 series, but not for the television movie. Early in the programme the TARDIS also had a St John Ambulance badge on the main doors, but this eventually disappeared. _The Empty Child_ revealed that the telephone cupboard could be opened and actually contained a telephone, but that this device is non-functional because it is not hooked up to any telephone lines.

Despite the anachronistic police box shape, the TARDIS's presence is rarely questioned when it materializes in the present-day United Kingdom. The Doctor has simply noted that humans do not notice odd things like the TARDIS, echoing that humans have an "amazing capacity for self-deception."

**Det.s Robert Goren & Alexandra Eames.**

No bios as yet. Facts, however…

What's the "O" stand for? Nothing. He doesn't have a middle name.

Height: 6'4"

Shoe Size: 13

Marital Status: single  
Has an older brother with a gambling problem  
His mother is schizophrenic  
Likes veal parmesan and pastrami sandwiches

with mustard (sometimes followed by antacid)  
Worked for the US Army CID as a profiler before joining

the NYPD.  
Had a girlfriend named Irene (a reference to the Conan

Doyal character Irene Adler)  
Lapsed alter boy  
Pro-choice  
allergic to cats  
likes to dance  
In order to impress a girl, he read the Quran  
Learned to speak German, while stationed in Germany  
Worked for 4 years in Narcotics where he ran 3 sting

operations (27 arrests, all led to convictions)

Is an occasional smoker _(The Faithful)_

Is a lapsed alter boy _(The Faithful)_

Once dated Irene, who is a broker._ (The Enemy Within)_

Was in Narcotics for 4 years. He ran 3 sting operations that resulted in 27 arrests, all of which ended up as convictions. _(The Insider)_

Likes a smart scam _(Art)_

Likes art that makes him think like Lucien Freud better than art you can live with like Monet and other Impressionists _(Art)_

Learned to speak German when he was in the army _(Art)_

Doesn't trust opinion polls _(Art)_

As a kid his mother disliked most of his girlfriends _(Smothered)_

Likes to dance _(Jones)_

When it comes to abortion is pro choice because he believes that more options are better _(The Third Horseman)_

Got a new car when he turned 16 _(Crazy)_

He likes to look at wedding photos _(Poison)_

He's a lefty _(Poison - signs a petition with his left)_

He does sleight of hand by palming crayons _(Crazy)_

He gesticulates when he speaks _(pick an episode and watch those hands fly ;) _

He knows a lot about souped up cars (_The Pardoner's Tale)_

He eats pastrami sandwiches with mustard _(The Insider)_

He eats those big soft pretzels the NYC street vendors sell _(Art)_

He took a couple of psych courses in college _(The Good Doctor)_

He carries a cloth handkerchief _(Poison, The Pardoner's Tale)_

He has had a lot of practice dealing with the mentally ill _(Faithful) _

He believes kids shouldn't have to get by with less than two parents _(The Extra Man)_

He carries a zippered brown notebook with him _(pick just about any episode again ;)_

He has a penchant for striped or tiny regular patterned ties _(pick an ep, any ep ;)_

Nic Name: Alex (or just Eames)  
Marital Status: widowed  
Her father was a cop  
Her husband was also a cop and was killed in the line of

duty (has yet to be exposed in the show)  
Has a sister, whom she was a surrogate for  
Once dated a man named Terry, probably a reference to Kathryn

Erbe's husband, Terry Kinney  
Has an acerbic wit from which none are spared  
Has been known to bring Goren lunch  
Knows her way around an engine compartment  
Clothes horse  
Pro-choice  
Likes to drive  
Sooths her sweet tooth with Skittles and coffee with extra sugar  
Worked in Vice, before the Major Case Squad  
Member of the Abba fan club

Surveillance is her strong suit _(Smothered)_

Did not take her job to get noticed (_Jones)_

Hates 'buddy-boy' cop system _(Crazy)_

Likes pretty art you can live with like Monet _(Art)_

Drinks margaritas _(The Third Horsemen)_

Also drinks beer _(Crazy)_

Single, no kids _(The Third Horsemen)_

Witnesses and suspects flirt with her, think she's too hot to be a cop _(Jones, Art, The Faithful)_

Worked in vice before Major Cases, helped in prostitution busts. _(The Insider)_

Is right handed _(Poison - signs petition with her right hand)_

Tends to do the driving when on duty with Goren _(The Faithful, The Insider)_

**Cathy Gale**


End file.
